


Rhythm of the Rain

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Homesickness, Rainy Days, supportive friends, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: The reader is feeling horribly homesick in the middle of a tour and one evening she sneaks away before a show to sit by herself in one of the venues loading docks to watch the rain. She leaves her phone in the green room. Patrick can’t find her, and for some reason thinks the worst. So, the guys and crew members, are looking high and low for her. One of the guys stumbles upon her and in the end, Patrick is relieved to see her. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Rhythm of the Rain

The thunder pulled me out of the world of my book. It must have been really nasty outside for me to hear it inside the venue and through my headphones. I wondered if they guys were going to postpone this show. Fall Out Boy cared about the fans and their safety. Of course, they did come from Chicago where the weather could be hellish at times.

The lights flickered above me. I pulled out my phone to check the weather radar. How long was the storm going to last? There was a giant yellow blob over the area, but it seemed to be moving quickly enough.

I smiled to myself. We got this kind of weather pretty regularly back home. I wonder what it’s been like for the last few weeks? I missed it, honestly. This was my first real experience away from home for longer than a week. I was finally getting on my feet and my little apartment was cozy. Of course, I still ended up at my parents occasionally for several days at a time.

There was a knock at the door and I turned my head to check who it was. Patrick stood there smiling at me. I ginned back. I don’t know how I got so lucky. We’ve only been dating for a few months so when he asked me to come with him on this tour I was hesitant. I was worried I would just be in the way.

“Got your nose in another book?” He came and leaned over the back of the couch. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Hey, my method of escape is healthy. No judging,” I said, pretending to be offended.

“Not judging. Just stating the obvious, babe.” I blushed at the pet name. He was a dork. “You feeling ok? You’ve been quiet,” he asked. I shrugged.

“Yea. Just feeling a bit homesick is all.” Patrick nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“I understand that. I can get you a plane ticket home if you’d like? I know these tours can get long.” He looked a bit sad, but I know he’s being serious. It wasn’t his fault I was feeling this way. I wanted to do this. It was just rough right now.

“You don’t need to do that. I want to be here. I want to support you.” Pink dusted his cheeks.

“Thanks, I appreciate it, (Y/N). But don’t hesitate to let me know if you wanna go home.” I nodded and smiled at him. “Alright well I have to make sound check. I’ll see you in a bit,” he said, kissing my head again. He hurried out of the room. My phone buzzed in my hand. A message from my younger sister.

_How’s traveling with the famous band? Amazing I bet…_

_It’s fun! But I’ll admit I do miss home… How’s everything there?_

_It’s sunny and warm for once! Mom and Dad are out to dinner right now. I finally get the house to myself_

_Oh, so you’ll sit in the living room on your computer rather than your bedroom or mine?_

_Shut up!_

I laughed at my sister’s struggles. We were unbelievably close, but I understood the want to be alone. Of course, I wanted nothing more than for her to be here with me. Give me some semblance of normality. Maybe I just needed alone time like her. I had spent every day with the guys and the crew for the past few weeks. Just a break from people.

I set my book down and stood from the couch. I looked down at my phone again before putting it on top of my book. Some real alone time.

I wandered the halls of the venue. I could hear the soundcheck going. They were in the middle of “Jet Pack Blues.” I smiled at the change in set list. They hadn’t played it in a long time. It was one of my favorites off the record.

I continued on and noticed one of the doors out to the loading dock was open. I pushed the door completely open, looking around. There didn’t seem to be anyone here. I watched as the rain poured down outside. Someone must have forgotten to close the dock.

Lightning flashed across the sky, but the accompanying thunder didn’t come for almost ten seconds. The storm was moving on. I sat on the edge of the dock but far enough inside, so I wouldn’t get wet. I didn’t need to get sick.

The rain came in waves. Lightning flashed every minute or so but even that started to slow down. I started seeing birds again. They would land and try to shake off the water, but it would be useless. I noticed another land in a puddle and begin playing in it. I smiled to myself.

There was a bird nest outside my bedroom window. Whenever it rained, the mom would come back for shelter and to keep her young warm. I would watch the mother care for her babies. It was adorable really.

I tugged my legs up to my chest and rested by chin on my arms. I did miss home.

-

**Patrick P.O.V**

“Hey Trick! Where ya off to,” Pete asked, a slight smirk on his face. Why does he feel the need to make me wanting to spend time with my girlfriend weird?

“Same place I always go after soundcheck, Pete.” He put his hands up in a surrender position. They actually all liked (Y/N) a lot.

“Leave the poor guy alone,” Andy said, slapping Pete on the back. I rolled my eyes at them and hurried back to my girl. This was the first time I had invited a girlfriend to travel with us. I noticed that whenever we did tours, it always put stress on the relationship. But she was homesick and maybe the slight stress would have been better than taking her away from her family.

I pushed the door to the room open. I looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I frowned. Where did she get off to? Probably just the bathroom. I can just wait.

I waited. But after five minutes I was getting worried. Restrooms were right down the hall. She left her phone and book. I stepped out of the room and grabbed one of the stage crew.

“Hey, have you seen (Y/N)?” They thought for a minute. I suppose not all the crew knew her.

“Sorry, Patrick. I haven’t.” I thanked them anyway and walked down to the bathrooms. I was going to knock on the door but figured that’d be weird. I couldn’t go in there. Thankfully a woman walked by. I asked her to check the bathroom for me, but still nothing.

“Where did you go,” I mumbled to myself. I hurried to the room we usually spent our time before the show in. The guys were talking casually about something that happened on twitter or whatever.

“Guys, (Y/N) hasn’t been by has she?” I tried to sound calm.

“No, why? She’s usually with you,” Joe said. I tapped my fingers on my leg, a nervous habit.

“Well, I can’t find her, and she doesn’t have her phone.” They looked between each other.

“Maybe she wanted some alone time? I bet you’re getting worked up over nothing. I’m sure she’s fine,” Pete pointed out. My shoulders relaxed a bit. He was probably right, but…

“She usually leaves a note or texts me when she does that though. That’s why I’m worried. And no one else has seen her either.”

“We can help you look but I agree with Pete. She’s probably fine.” Andy was the first to stand. I sighed in relief.

“Thanks guys.”

-

**Your P.O.V**

The rain had finally slowed to a drizzle. Fans had started showing up around the venue. Some in ponchos or jackets.

I should probably get back soon. Soundcheck is probably ending. I don’t want Patrick to worry. I stood and stretched my arms. I wiped my jeans off.

“(Y/N)!” I jumped at the voice. I turned and saw Joe pushing the door open and waving to me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, what’s up? Soundcheck over?” He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair.

“Uh, yea. It’s been over for almost an hour now.” My eyebrows shot up. No way was I sitting here that long. “We’ve been looking all over for you. Patrick is out of his mind right now. Thinks you up and bailed.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was here for that long. I didn’t bring my phone,” I said. Joe half laughed.

“Yea, well. Let’s get back and stop Patrick from turning the place upside down.” I nodded as we hurried back to the main area.

-

“Patrick, relax! I’m sure she’ll turn up before the show starts.” Pete was trying to calm him down when we walked in.

“Hey, look who I found,” Joe said, getting the others attention. Patrick whirled around to face me. His hair was messy from what I assume was him running his hands through it. Relief relaxed his body and he rushed over to me.

Patrick pulled me into a hug. I returned it silently, feeling him relax against me. I pulled away and rested a hand against his cheek.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Where did you go? I swear I checked everywhere.” He took my hand in his and pressed a light kiss against the back.

“I just wanted to watch the rain. I found a loading dock that was left open. I thought I would be back before soundcheck was over.” He sighed but still smiled at me.

“I thought you had left the venue. Like you got sick of spending time with us or something,” he said, half joking. He might have said “us” but I could hear the implied “me.” I shook my head.

“Never. I’m having a great time. I promise.” I smiled sweetly. “The rain just reminded me of home. Even I need alone time,” I joked.

“I suppose we gotta tell the venue people to not leave loading docks open anymore,” Joe said. We all chuckled.

“They’re not supposed to leave those open anyway,” Andy pointed out. I rolled my eyes at them. Patrick adjusted so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder.

“Not that I need to know where you are at all times, you obviously can go wherever you want, it would just be nice if—”

“He wants to know where you are at all times,” Pete said, cutting Patrick off.

“Oh, shut it, Pete,” he scolded. Pete smirked and slapped Patrick on the back before heading off. Joe and Andy shuffled off after him, leaving Patrick and I alone.

Patrick’s face was dusted with a light blush. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I know he was worried. I really shouldn’t be running off without telling someone where I’m going anyway. If only so they don’t leave me here.

“I’ll try to remember to leave a note if I decide to wander off.” He glanced over at me briefly. Just as shy as ever.

“While I appreciate that, just ignore what Pete said.” I laughed.

“Don’t worry, I usually do.” Patrick laughed along with me.


End file.
